nights_gripfandomcom-20200214-history
Cloud
Cloud, a white wolf with grey patches, amber eyes and a strong build, is a member of The Vanishing Ones and he is Ghost's father. Before the Story He was born in the Silent Wood, made to be a strong yet swift soldier among the ranks. He often trained hard to impress his father in hopes he'd choose him as beta. When the day came to choose one, not he, but his brother, Claw, was chosen. It didn't affect him too much, and he got on with his life. On a fateful day, he picked up the scent of blood and the sounds of yelping - upon investigation, he found a young she-wolf being attacked by three males. Instinct kicked in, and he attempted to rescue her. He was successful, however, blood was shed, giving him a bite mark on his spine. The she-wolf, Sky, was thankful to be saved by him, though she was thoroughly wounded. Cloud brought her to Ginger, and she healed within a week. During the time, Cloud watched over her and checked in frequently. The two began to fall in a deep love. When the day came for her to leave, she denied it and stayed in the Silent Wood to be with Cloud. Two months later, their pup, Ghost, was born. During the Story When The Reaper Came Cloud made his first appearance when he was sorting herbs, talking and laughing with Ginger. He made his second appearance in Stone's death. He convinced and helped his daughter with the Song of Sorrows, but when she overdid it and mourned for the loss of her mate, Cloud pulled his daughter away from Stone. Soon Death had found them as they were fleeing and Shadow Walking. When they retreated to a human alley, he had told Ghost he had lost Sky to the massacre, and wouldn't lose his daughter. The two settled down to rest. The next time he appears, he had hunted two rats for his daughter. When Ghost senses there is something wrong, Cloud tells her that he must find the others, and keep her safe. In doing so, he abandones her. She tries to catch him in the Shadow but he had already disappeared. Night Broken Cloud made his first appearance when The Resistance approached him. Ghost re-assured him that her new pack were no threat, and with happiness, proud he was with his daughter again. He made his second appearance when Xavier and Spectrum were navigating. He asked what was happening and why they were leading him this way. He is silenced when Madison replied, telling him that their leaders had caught a strange scent. He made a rude remark to his daughter as time was beginning to ravage the pack; they were tired and hungry. Cloud had no intention of hurting Ghost's feelings, but this was the way of any wolf to help keep them alive. When they rest he asks who will hunt, and Xavier says he would, with Spectrum. In the latest chapter he was seen snarling at K'Larn and Li for holding him and his pack prisoner, asking why he and his pack couldn't leave. Ukou tells him that the Rogues of Amberjule need them. Category:Male Wolves Category:The Vanishing Ones Category:Survivors Category:Wind Mages Category:The Resistance Category:Incomplete